


Dia and Riko's fairytale.

by pasu_pare, r00tless



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasu_pare/pseuds/pasu_pare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/r00tless/pseuds/r00tless
Summary: Aquors decides to put a play on for the cultural festival, with Dia as the prince and Riko as Snow White, causing Dia and Riko to realise their feelings for each other.





	Dia and Riko's fairytale.

The setting sun highlighted the various shades of yellow, orange and magenta of the falling autumn leaves. Dia listened while Aquors brainstormed ideas on what to perform at the cultural festival. Riko had written a few songs for it, so Kanan and Mari were discussing which songs to use. Chika however, had a different idea.

  
‘Lets do a play!’ She energetically exclaimed, looking around the other members with a sparkle in her eyes.

 

‘Chika-chan, a play?’ Riko hesitantly asked her.

 

‘A play! With a dark demonic twist of fate. Watch me, as the fallen angel Yohane rises from the ashes!’ Yoshiko gleamed.

  
Dia considered the idea of a play. It was an interesting idea- they had all just assumed they would perform a live, but a play would indeed be an interesting twist. Dia cleared her throat in an attempt to quiet the chatter of the group down.

  
‘What kind of play would we perform?’ She caught Riko’s eye, who instantly looked away as a soft pink blush graced her cheeks.

  
Puzzled, Dia tried to decipher the incoherent chatter of everyone deciding on what type of play they would perform.

  
‘A demonic angel falling from the graces of heaven into the earthly realm!’

  
‘Yoshiko-chan, um...thats a bit-.’

  
‘Snow white! I’ve got it! Lets do Snow White! But instead of an apple, we use a mikan!’ Chika practically squealed, with You nodding thoughtfully at the idea.

  
‘Then, if we do that, Ruby can play Snow white!’ You chimed, but abruptly stopped when she noticed the colour drain from Ruby’s face.

  
Dia stepped closer to her sister and was about to voice her support when Ruby spoke up ‘I-I can't play something like that...I’m too shy and I want to help You-chan make the outfits.’ Dia noticed how her voice trembled, and she put her arm around her sister.

‘Then...if not Ruby, how about...’ Chika trailed off as her eyes focused on Riko, who instantly shifted her gaze away. Ignoring Riko’s protests, Chika had made up her mind that Riko would be the best fit, and everyone had agreed until Riko herself finally sighed in defeat.

  
‘I agree with the choice of Riko playing Snow White. I think you would make a beautiful princess Riko.’ Dia smiled softly as Riko dipped her head and stared at the ground in response. Dia imagined how Riko would look in a dress fit for a princess, but was pulled back into reality when she heard Mari say her name.

  
‘Dia should play the prince!’

 

Taken aback, Dia demanded to know what was going on.

  
‘I can’t play the prince role since the shop has been really busy, so I won't have time to practice. Sorry about that! But I agree with Mari that you should play the prince.’ Kanan sounded pleased. Dia was about to reject the proposition, but noticed everyone’s eyes on her, as though they had all already decided on her role.

  
‘Onee-chan thats great! I have some ideas for your outfit already!’ Ruby sounded excited, her eyes filled with anticipation, waiting on Dias response. Unable to let her sister down, she hesitantly resigned herself and agreed.

 

She noticed Riko glancing at her shyly through the corner of her eye and smiled at her, Riko meekly smiled back, both of them wondering how they got themselves into this predicament.

 

It was only when Dia had gotten home and carefully laid her school bag down that the realisation of her situation hit her. She was going to play the prince. And Riko was to play the princess.

 

Suddenly feeling light headed, she sat at the edge of her bed. She had been harboring feelings for Riko for quite some time, and the thought of playing the love interest of Riko in the upcoming play made her heart beat wildly out of control. She had no idea how she would keep her calm composure.

  
Chika had decided to write the script with Hanamaru, and knowing Chika, the script would likely be messy. Dia had a feeling there was something she didn’t know. Something the rest of Aqours was hiding from Dia and Riko.

 

As she laid in bed, she carefully brought her hand to her chest, willing her heart beat to slow down.

 

 

Everyone's roles were delegated and the script had been written. Dia was sat next to Riko, both of them reading through Chika’s script. Dia could sense Riko go tense, and one glance at her direction showed Riko’s cheeks turning a bright red colour. Riko fidgeted with the edge of the paper, ‘Chika-chan this...t-this has a lot of romantic scenes...’

 

Chika’s eyes widened as she gave a triumphant nod ‘Yes! Isn’t it cute??’

  
‘Chika-chan, the um..the romantic parts will be played by Dia-san and I...’ Dia felt hesitation and uncertainty from Riko and wondered if Riko was in fact uncomfortable with her.

  
‘Riko, if you’re uncomfortable with me to play opposite you, I can simply switch roles with someone else.’ Dia offered.

  
Riko seemed more flustered and her already red cheeks grew an even darker red.

  
‘N-no Dia-san, it’s not that, I’d love to play opposite you its just...um..I-‘ Riko was cut off Yoshiko’s dramatic entrance as she appeared behind them. ‘I, Yohane, shall play the most devious, evil witch like none you have ever seen! Prepare to taste the poison of my mikan!’

  
It made perfect sense that Yoshiko would play the evil witch, and Dia brought her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

  
She diverted her attention to Riko and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. ‘If you should ever feel uncomfortable Riko, let me know.' Riko nodded in response, and averted her eyes back to the script.

 

 

Dia had been rehearsing her parts with Riko. Throughout rehearsals she had noticed Riko had stumbled on her lines, apologising constantly for her lack of focus. Riko refused to look in her eyes and often maintained a certain distance from her. Dia wanted to bridge that gap, but she would never intentionally do anything to make Riko feel uncomfortable.

  
‘Riko are you alright?’ She tentatively asked.

  
Riko, with a slight tremble in her voice, said ‘I’m okay Dia-san. You act so wonderfully I-I’m afraid I wont be able to compare.’

  
Dia's features softened, ‘You’re doing great Riko. And you look beautiful.’

  
Riko let out a whimper as she turned her face away, covering her cheeks with her hands. 

 

Dia watched as Riko and Yoshiko rehearsed their scenes together. Riko would look at Yoshiko properly, she wouldn’t edge away and she would act almost effortlessly. Dia felt a burning sensation in her chest and clenched her teeth. Perhaps she was doing something wrong for Riko to act distant with her. Perhaps Riko was just more comfortable with Yoshiko. Riko wouldn’t turn a bright red in Yoshiko’s presence but would when in Dia’s. Dia thought that perhaps she indeed did make Riko uncomfortable. She thought about how to bridge the distance between them, how to allow them to be closer to each other. Dia also wanted to spend time with Riko outside of school, just the two of them.

 

She approached Riko after the rehearsals, her throat dry and her heart racing. ‘Riko would you like to spend some time with me tomorrow?’

 

Riko blushed furiously and shifted her eyes. ‘I- just the two of us?’

  
‘Just the two of us. I want to get closer to you. It would help with our upcoming play, if the prince and the princess were comfortable with each other.’

  
‘Yes you're right um... yes for the play. Alright.’

  
Dia had no ulterior motive, she really did want to get closer to Riko. And it would certainly help with the play. Dia finalised the plans and the time, all the while Riko was trying to calm her escalated heartbeat.

 

For some reason Dia was unable to sleep peacefully. She wondered why she was so nervous to spend time with Riko, just the two of them.

  
_It almost feels like a da-_

  
Dia turned over in her bed and covered her face in her pillow, blocking out her train of thought. She willed herself to sleep, and sleep eventually came with dreams of Riko.

 

 

Dia looked around the the entrance of the cafe she knew Riko visited often. It was unlike Riko to be late, or perhaps she had decided not to come after all. A light tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality. She turned and saw Riko, puffed cheeks and out of breath. She was dressed in a pink dress which suited her perfectly. Dia was captivated by her.

 

‘Dia-san I’m so sorry I’m late. Have you been waiting long?’ Riko said in between breaths of air.

 

Dia chuckled ‘Not too long. Shall we?’ She opened the door of the cafe, allowing Riko to enter first.

 

‘Just like a true prince.’ Riko giggled, and Dia felt her cheeks get hot.

 

Dia ordered their drinks and sat opposite Riko. They spoke of the student council, of the play, of piano, and just about everything else. Riko seemed to feel at ease, although occasionally averting her eyes from Dia and looking down at her drink.

 

‘Is something the matter?’ Dia asked worriedly.

 

‘Ah, no I’m fine. You look really beautiful Dia-san, I have a hard time looking at you for too long.’

 

Riko immediately brought her hands to her mouth when she realised what she had said, and seemed as though she was about to furiously apologise when Dia smiled, ‘you look beautiful as well Riko. You always do, but I don't have many opportunities to see you outside of school and practice.’

  
The two wandered around the shopping district, entering the many bookstores in the vicinity. Dia browsed through the books available and occasionally noticed Riko glancing at her. Dia tried to catch her eye, but the other girl would quickly look away. Riko would occasionally inch closer towards Dia, their fingers almost brushing, and Dia wanted to reach for her hand but would pull away quickly when she was conscious of her actions, making a mental note to be more careful.

 

Dia’s eye caught the cover of an idol magazine and she made her way to it, but abruptly stopped. While considering whether or not to go towards it, Dia felt a light tap on her shoulder. ‘Dia-san, would you like to go to the magazine section?’  
Riko had noticed Dia’s eyes lingering on the idol magazines, and Dia gave a somewhat embarrassed chuckle as they made their way towards the magazines.

 

‘What kind of books do you like Riko?’

 

Riko played with a strand of her hair that had fallen down her face. She hesitated before she said ‘I-I’m more into art than reading.’

  
Dia felt a calm panic wash over her. In her attempt to make Riko feel at ease with her, had she not been more considerate in places Riko would want to visit?

  
‘Riko I’m terribly sorry, let’s go to an art store immediately.’ She makes for the doorway when she notices Riko trailing behind her, a soft smile playing on her lips.

 

‘Don’t apologise Dia-san, I’m happy just being with you.’

  
Dia's heart fluttered slightly at that, and her breathing became shallow. She beckoned towards Riko, ‘let’s go to an art store.’ walking a few steps ahead of Riko, Dia tried to mask her thundering heartbeat.

 

Riko’s face lit up at the vast selection of art supplies, her eyes gleamed as she excitedly picked up and compared the many paint brushes available. Dia’s eyes followed Riko’s every moments, from the way she moved her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her ear, the gentle way she handled the paint brushes, and the way her eyes would sparkle as she found something else. Dia thought that perhaps she wouldn’t mind staying in this moment for a while longer, silently watching Riko’s array of expressions and gestures.

  
Noticing Riko had been eyeing up a particular set of paint brushes for a while, Dia moved closer to her, ‘have you settled on something you’d like?’

  
‘Ah, yes um... I really like this set, I think I’m going to get it.’ Riko fishes for her purse inside her bag, as Dia picks up the set of paint brushes and walks over to the counter.

 

‘D-Dia-san?’ Riko trails behind her hesitantly.

  
‘Allow me to pay for this Riko. I’d like to get you something nice, since I was the one who invited you out.’

  
Noticing Riko's flustered expression, Dia adds ‘and because you’re my kohai.’ She brought her hand up to Riko’s head, giving her a gentle pat. Admittedly, she had wanted to get Riko a gift, but noticing Riko’s reaction to her proposition, she had hoped to ease Riko’s nerves by allowing it to be seen as a gesture from an upper-classman to an under-classman.

  
‘I, uh...u-um, y-yes...okay t-thank you.’ Riko’s incoherent words brought a soft smile to Dia’s lips, and a slight giggle escaped her. Realising her hand was still on Riko’s head, she quickly removed it and gestured towards the counter.

  
Dia had accompanied Riko, refusing to leave her to walk home by herself. They passed by a large dog and Dia noticed Riko had moved slightly to her other side. ‘Are you afraid of dogs Riko?’ Dia softly asked, positioning herself between Riko and the dog.

  
‘Ah, um...yes.’

  
A thought crossed her mind that if Riko was a dog, she would be a small puppy. Bidding Riko farewell at her doorstep, Dia made her way home and replayed the events of the day in her mind, unconsciously smiling to herself the entire time.

 

 

Aquors were rehearsing the play the next day, and the chemistry between the two of them had improve. Riko was less tense, her posture more relaxed and natural, and she was making less mistakes. Dia was glad that the day they had spent together had somewhat brought them closer together. Albeit, Riko still seemed flustered whenever a scene required Dia to touch her. Dia however thought this was rather endearing.

  
‘Alright, lets take a break here everybody!’ Kanan raised her voice over the chatter.

  
Dia made her way past Ruby, Mari and Chika and overheard wisps of their conversation.

  
‘Riko-chan seems more relaxed now huh?’

  
‘Dia-san and Riko-chan seem to be more relaxed around each other now, I wonder what happened between them?’

  
‘Um...I think onee-chan and Riko-chan spent the day together yesterday.’

  
‘Eehh Ruby-chan, really?’

  
‘Oh really? I didn’t know Dia had that in her.’

  
Dia made a mental note to have a talk with Ruby when the day was over, and turned to the three of them, her eyes stern; an attempt to mask the slight embarrassment she felt over what she had heard.

  
‘Instead of slacking, you three could be rehearsing your lines instead of idle chatter.’

  
‘Dia we’re on a break! Lighten up a bit!’ Mari moved closer and link their arms together, dragging Dia away to a corner of the room.

  
Dia noticed Riko’s eyes following them, but was unable to do anything as Mari insistently pulled her away.

  
Once they were alone and out of ear-short , Mari turned to Dia, and Dia shuddered when she saw the gleam in Mari’s eyes. ‘So about your crush on Riko, you should kiss her tomorrow on the day of the festival.’

  
Taken aback, Dia cleared her throat, ‘Hello to you too Mari. And, w-wait a second what are you talking about?’ Dia’s voice wavers slightly.

  
‘It’s written on your face Dia, we’ve been friends for so long. You should do it! Live in the moment! Especially since we’re graduating soon!’

  
‘Isn’t this a bad time especially because we are graduating soon?’

  
_Crush on Riko? Was she that transparent?_

 

It was true that she harbored feelings for Riko, was it enough to warrant a confession? But the thought of graduating, and potentially never seeing Riko again made her chest ache physically.

  
Lost in her thoughts, she was unable to focus on the rest of Mari’s words, as she turned her head slightly and saw Riko glancing back and forth between her and Chika, who seemed to be confronting Riko about something, leaving her looking like she was in a state of panic. Whenever her eyes would meet Dia’s, she would turn away from her and stare at the floor for a few moments, and then slowly glance back in Dia’s direction.

  
She wanted to know what was going on between Riko and Chika, but more than that, she wanted to calm Riko down, to hold her, and to reassure her. She unconsciously made her way towards Riko, but was stopped in her tracks by a tug on her arm.

 

‘Hey Dia are you even listening to me?’ Mari huffed, furrowing her brows.

  
Dia shook her head, ‘ I apologise Mari, but I was lost in thought. Please excuse me.’

 

Mari’s words refused to leave Dia’s thoughts, and she mused over them while she lay restless in bed.

  
Unknown to her, Riko lay in her bed, unable to sleep as thoughts of Dia and her conversation with Chika surfaced in her mind.

 

 

It was the day of the cultural festival, and Aquors were setting up the stage; the play due to start in an hour. Dia stepped out of the changing room and made her way backstage. She had intended to help Kanan finish setting up, but as she rounded the corner, her eyes followed Riko walking in her dress. Dia stood as if in a trance, captivated by Riko. It was an understatement to say that her breath was taken away. Dia mentally told herself to regain her composure and to stop staring, but she couldn’t help herself, couldn't look away from Riko, it was as if she was the most beautiful girl Dia had ever laid eyes on.

  
_It’s as if you love her._

  
Dia shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, and slowly walked over to Riko, closing the distance separating them.

  
‘Riko.’ She called out, her voice hoarser than she had intended.

  
Riko turned, and a smile instantly lit up her face when she saw Dia, accompanied by a soft blush.

  
‘You look gorgeous Riko.’

  
Riko played with a strand of her hair, a gesture Dia had grown to love.

  
‘You...you look amazing Dia-san, I-, you look beautiful.’

  
Riko’s compliment stirred a fluttering feeling within Dia, and she slowly averted her gaze, suddenly unsure how to respond. When she could bring herself to meet Riko's eyes once more, she noticed that Riko seemed nervous, her shoulders tense. Dia reached out to reassure her about the play, but was stopped by the deep breath Riko exhaled.

  
‘Um, Dia-san there is something I want to tell you.’

  
Dia listened carefully, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.

  
‘D-dia san, I was thinking about it all night and-‘

  
‘Riko, everyone in the first scene, go to your places! Curtains up in five!’ Kanan yelled from somewhere.

  
‘Ah! S-sorry Dia-san, I have to go.’

  
Riko dipped her head apologetically, and was rushed to the stage before the curtains were pulled up.

  
Dia stood backstage, watching the play progress, but her focus wasn't on the play, instead she stood wandering what Riko had wanted to tell her before.

 

‘Take a bite from this mikan and you shall gain powers from the fallen angel! I-I mean take a bite from this mikan, girl!’ Yoshiko handed the mikan to Riko, who took a bite and falls into a comatose state.

  
This was Dia’s cue, and she proceeded to walk on stage. Their performance went exactly as planned, and Dia was mesmerized by Riko’s acting. As Dia approached the sleeping snow white, she found herself unable to breathe. She brought her hand to Riko’s face, gently moved a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. She felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, causing her to gaze at Riko with bated breath. Her surroundings suddenly vanished. It was only her and Riko in this space, with her hand cupping Riko’s face as she leaned in towards her. She could almost hear Riko’s pulse racing, her heartbeat matching Dia’s own. Entranced by Riko, Dia leaned in closer and kissed her carefully on the lips. She went off script and didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything except Riko, the way her lips felt against Dia's own, and the gentle way Riko kissed her back. Consumed in the moment, she brought her other hand closer to Riko’s, slowly lacing their fingers together. She felt Riko’s grip tighten on her fingers, could hear the blood rushing to her head, could feel the slight tremble of Riko’s body just inches away from her own.

  
After what seemed like an eternity, Dia reluctantly pulled away breathless, which was complemented by Riko’s own breathlessness as she fluttered her eyes open. The crowd was silent, except for one high pitched squeal backstage from Mari’s general direction. Unable to process what she had just done, Dia continued with the rest play, sticking to the script until the curtains fell and the hall erupted with cheers from the audience.

  
Backstage was abuzz with the Aquors members dismantling the set. Dia avoided Mari and Kanan as they insistently tried to talk to her about the events that had unfolded. She could still hear Mari’s squeals from behind her, but the only thing on her mind was finding Riko, who had disappeared into the dressing room. Perhaps she should apologise to Riko. She hesitated outside the dressing room door, let out a breath and gave a gentle knock. She heard a rustle of movements on the other side of the door, and composed herself as she entered the room.

  
She found Riko with her face in her hands, and her heart sank. Maybe she truly made a mistake, and immediately walked over to Riko to apologise, but the younger girl stood up abruptly when she saw Dia.

  
‘Riko, I’m terribly sor-‘

  
She was cut off by Riko, ‘Dia-san, um...before you say anything please listen to what I have to say b-before I lose my confidence.’ Understanding that this was something Riko had mustered up every inch of her courage to do, Dia nodded and silently listened to Riko.

  
‘I...I’ve liked you for a long time, but I was always too afraid...too scared of my feelings, because I think you’re amazing and I’m...I’m just me. I-I love you, and that kiss...’ Riko trails off, unable to continue as her voice betrays her.

 

She backs away, creating some space between them until her back is against the wall, but Dia moves towards her, closing the space between them. Dia reaches out to her, lifting her chin so she could meet her gaze.

 

‘You’re you. Which is an amazing, talented, beautiful girl that I’m in love with.’

  
Dia brings her hand up to Riko’s face and softly caresses her cheeks with her thumb.

 

‘So that k-kiss... it meant something?’

 

Dia noticed a slight shimmer in Riko’s eyes as tears began to well up, and Dia brings her face closer to Riko’s, willing her feelings to reach the other girl.

 

‘That kiss was something I have wanted to do for a long time.’

 

Dia brings her lips closer to Riko’s and gently kisses her once more, allowing her feelings to convey themselves through the way she kissed Riko. A warm feeling envelops her as Riko brings her hands up to Dia’s head, wrapping them behind her head as she breathlessly kissed her back.

 


End file.
